Body & Soul
by defuntaccount
Summary: Influence has that certain effect over you. It can hamper certain instincts that a body's senses react to. It can have a last effect over the individual until a certain event happens. What if the influence challenges what she values dearly? Please R&R!


**Body & Soul**

**Summary:** Influence has that certain effect over you. It can hamper certain instincts that a body's senses react to. It can have a last effect over the individual until a certain event happens. What if the influence challenges what she values dearly?

I was told that I was a good for nothing bastard child. After what I had endured all these years, I wonder if I would ever have a good life ad his influence to cease all together. The way I saw it, I was a puppet controlled by its master.

What became normal was the screams and thuds in the middle of the night. My aunt, and sometimes my uncle, would not do anything about it. It was like they told him to whatever he wanted with me. I was in debt to his family for taking me in when my parents died in an unsettling manner.

Crying was to me a normal emotion, like smiling was to a baby. After the entire trauma I went through, I thought it could not get any worse. Later on, would I discover that I was wrong? I thought I was an empty shell, after my parent's death. Nothing could affect me or so I thought. Most of the people I had loved were dead. My very adoring mother, she would stop whatever she was doing to see what I need and my dad, who wanted me to be happy. Oh, I long for those days to come back.

I remember the night when the abuse first started, it was like it just happened to me yesterday. It all started when I was ten years old, after arriving from my parent's funeral. I was lying on my Pink bed holding onto my Pink rabbit that Aunt Sayuri gave me. She knew that Pink was my up most favorite color, so she redid the guest room in pink! Feeling tears come down my cheek, I hurried to the bathroom to wash my face. But when I went to the bathroom, Darien gave me this frighten look which looked like I was the next to get in some kind of a fight.

Later when I walked to my room, Auntie was packing way some clothes of mine that just arrived. She had wonderful Black hair, which was smooth and look like delicate silk. Honestly, when I just look at her, what astound me was that she didn't look Asian at all! Mother later told me that she Korean, but she tanned her skin to look darker. She had her eyelids moved to create a more western feel, she told me it was all the rage to look white. She couldn't she feel proud of her ancestry instead of trying to change the way she look? What confused me is that Darien didn't look her much. He had her hair, her kind features but he was built completely like his father I suspected.

She apparently dotted on Darien a lot. I thought she did not care if he disrespected her or not. When she was in my room, folding my clothes she was crying softly. When she was lifting her arms to put up my clothes I saw bruises on her arms. I did not mean to gasp so loudly, but she heard me.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" She yelled at me, wondering what I was doing.

I replied with a casual remark," Auntie, don't you remember this is my room?" I was kind muttering under my breath, but I hope she did not hear the sarcastic tone in my voice.

"All of you make me want to leave everything behind and go run."

"Why haven't you yet?"

"You do not know how much I wanted to run every time I got into the car to run an errand. I can't leave my family behind, who will take care of them? Feed them? Wash their clothes?" She talked with a constant whine in her voice; it made me feel so sorry for my aunt.

"Why don't you get help?" I asked uncertain of what Auntie would say. So I just turned over so I wouldn't have to see her face.

I heard her footsteps silently going out of the room. It was not like I cared, I just could not stand seeing somebody I knew crying all the time. You can only take such things for a while. This room is supposed to be my safe haven, where I can ponder many things.

I was looking forward to the night, so I can sleep my heart's content! My aunt and uncle will not let me sleep in late or during the day. I suddenly pouted, I usually slept in late at my parent's house. A little after eleven o' clock, I heard a bell ring. I guess this was the time to get ready for lunch. I was not ready to get with my extended family yet. Who wouldn't?

I slipped on a 3/4th's length shirt, with a bunny that says, "Got Tricks! Have you had your's recently?" It was a form fitting Pink shirt. I wore pedal pushers with them that were blue jeans. I decided that I was ready to get lunch.

When I got there it look like Aunt Sayuri was just getting lunch finished. I choose a place setting right by the window. I really enjoyed the view that the window showed. The garden looked like it came out of some kind of fairy tale. The delicious smell that I picked up made my mouth water.

"Serena! Don't drool at the table." I guess I got caught drooling. Maybe that is a habit I should drop. Darien eyed me with a "What the hell" look. I stared back with "Leave me the hell alone." look.

"Cut it out! I am so sick of you two!" I looked at her and she had her hand to her forehead crying.

" Darien, does your mother cry all the time?" Curiosity got the best of me. I feel guilty about asking the question in front of Aunt.

"Mother has her moods. She's been like this ever since she lost the baby."

"When was this?"

"Why should I tell you? It's all her fault since, she can't carry a baby. We all know that. Dad blames her all the time, who wouldn't?" It was like he was mocking me! How dare he do such a thing, to auntie?

"Why would Uncle say such mean things to Auntie?" Maybe I should not have known to ask that certain question. But what if I did not ask the question?

"Apparently my grandfather arranged the marriage. Mother was not happy with the decision, but she went on with the marriage to appease her grandfather. She has been a basket case for as long as I remember."

" Darien! Go to your room at this instance. I can't stand your presence today. And Serena, go do something. Just get the fuck out of here."

I quickly mutter, "Yes Aunt Sayuri." And quickly ran to my room, but I did not make it there without an incident. I tripped over my own two feet and in front of Darien.

"Meatball head, I presume that you did that intentional? For whom do you do this for? You want me to count off the list?"

He did not just say that! I never meet my uncle before. Maybe he was right that I did it for the attention. "Hey! I did not do that for any body's attention!"

I felt something hit my cheek; it was like a powerful blow. I silently wept after word, why did Darien did that? I wasn't a bad girl! I felt so lonely, like I could not trust anybody in this household. Let alone myself. I walk past him, not even looking up to see his face. I didn't want him to see me looking at his face. He might get the wrong idea. Going to my room, I quickly turned the TV. on and tried to get comfortable. When I came to a soap opera, I tuned in on the dot. I saw this episode of Outrageously Turn Ins, Seiko finally had Takahashi's baby. The baby was so cute. The name they gave the baby well was interesting, Sayaka. I loved the ending theme in the credits, Baby Don't Cry by Namie Amuro.

"I guess Aunt doesn't want to see me for the rest of the day." I pouted while muttering that. Maybe I should have a nap early on, I changed my clothes to a white tank top with pink boy shorts. I went and laid on the bed trying to make the best of the situation I was given.

_"I miss you mother and father."_ A couple of tears came down my cheek, but I could feel tears that were unshed. I tried to wipe the tears away; I did not want anybody to see me like this.

I suddenly jolted up, when I heard my door creak. "Who is it?" I was alarmed that somebody would actually come into my room. This place scares the hell out of me. Sometime later I heard a response.

"I'm your prince in shinning armor, here to save you."

"You're not that person!" I quickly yelled, I knew he was not my prince. Why would they declare so quickly? I do not feel good about this encounter. I turned my head to face the right wall, trying to get my attention from the want to be prince. The noise I heard was like somebody put their hand on my face, feeling my features. The touch was full of such hatred, longing, and possessive. I knew Darien too much to know that he was never kind or a caring person.

"So Serenity, do you like my touch?" He leaned up close to my ear and whispered. He sounds just like Darien!

Next I heard myself whisper," No..."Next I felt a hard thud against my face. I did not deserve what he just did to me! I started to sob because I was scared. His hand moved down my face to my shoulder to feel the silky smooth skin that I had. He stayed there for several minutes, which to me felt like forever.

When he moved down to my left breast, I started too reacted to his touch, trying to pull away from him. Where were my friends when I need them? Luna or Artemis, where are you? I need your help!

"I presume you are proud of your body, correct? Who wouldn't want a body like your's? I am leaving you for the night. I will be back. Now go get yourself dressed and do not dare speak a word to anybody about this. Or your friends will be joining your parents in a cemetery." He pushed me away laughing, while I started to get dressed.

I felt so dirty. Who wouldn't feel the sane way I do when I just got molested. I just got up, and walked around the house until morning came. I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. My parent's were not alive, I didn't have the house. When I came to the realization, what ever destiny has in for me, I think it will be tragic.


End file.
